The Stoll Brother's Rules to Lying and Pranking
by Actual Pirate Sarah
Summary: A little story I wrote on a whim. I might continue, with the help of YOU, reader! C'mon! read and review, it's fun!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, Sirius Black (R.I.P) would be in it.**

**AN: I mentioned writing this in my story; "Stan Shunpike's Adventure of Fake Proportions" (Check it out if you like Harry Potter) So, here it is, "The Stoll Brother's Rules of Pranking and Lying"**

Rules of Pranking- Travis

Always plan ahead. You'd be surprised how many explosions a poor plan causes.

Never stay in the scene of the crime. If fact, make sure many people see you far away.

If possible, frame someone (Like Clarisse).

Deny, Deny, Deny. Even if they have a picture, deny.

Act shocked and surprised when you find out what happened. Ex: "Who would do that?"

Or, if you're like me, scoff the prank. Ex: "Pshh, I could do better than that!"

Destroy all evidence.

Just confuse 'em. Plant a gigantic purple chicken at the scene, or something.

Laugh manically at everything anyone says about the prank. It works, trust me.

Most importantly…Don't act guilty! Even if you are!

**AN: That was part one...here's part two!**

Rules of Lying-Connor

Maintain eye contact! If you're lying to Argus…good luck.

Have many, many backup plans! Your backup plans better be good too, don't get too crazy…

Lie about pranking.

Following lies aren't worth it: "Magic Diet Coke exists!" for Mr. D…

"Travis did it!" To anyone…

…And, "Aphrodite says beauty comes naturally, so she threw out the makeup." To her children.

Always act convincingly brave. **(AN: Stan!)**

Have an alibi, like, a puppet.

Deny Lying. (Double lie!)

Last, remember, lying can get you into some trouble…

**AN: There you go! Like it? Very short, I know. Now, if you want to continue, review and mention your favorite rules, and I'll make a chapter about it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: About 60 people read the last chapter. (Yes, I can check that) Only 3 reviewed. How sad is that? So please, review! A very big thank-you to Stollrock99: Yay! This chapter is dedicated to you! Also, **

**daughterofnemisis100.001: Thank you! (I never beg either)**

**I am an Anonymous Person: You were my first reviewer! Thanks, and I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. PJO. Gosh, you'd think they'd know by now.**

**Travis' pranking rule #4: Deny, deny, deny. Even if they have a picture, deny.**

**Travis POV.**

So I silly-stringed the pegasus stables. No big deal, right?

Wrong.

Apparently, it's "Against the rules" What fun is that? Gladly, nobody knows I did it.

"Travis, I know you did it!" Dang it. I turned around to see Katie.

"Okay, Katie. If you do _not_ tell Chiron, I'll give you twelve bucks, and the wallet it came in." I pulled a stolen wallet out of my pocket. She stared at me.

"Travis, that's mine!"

"Oh. Well, I'll give you that-"

"You'd better!"

"You didn't let me finish. That and five more dollars." Katie scowled.

"Fine." She snatched away the money and walked off. Suddenly, Connor ran up to me. He must have run fast, he was panting.

"Travis-code-red." He gasped between breaths. Not code red! Photographical evidence! I took a deep breath.

"I got it, bro." Connor just nodded. I sprinted to the Big House. Here goes nothing! I walked in to Chiron.

"You wanted me?" Chiron looked at me.

"No, but while you're here..." He pulled out a picture of me silly-stringing the stables. I played it cool.

"Now, who is that handsome fella?" I'm good. Chiron rolled his eyes.

"We all know it's you, Travis." I dramatically gasped.

"Why would you assume I did such a thing?" I cried in mock-hurt.

"This is the exact kind of thing you would do, Travis!" Ha! Chiron is getting frustrated! I put on a fake sad face.

"But I care too much about the animal's well-being." I tried not to smile. I knew what would happen next. Chiron sighed.

"Fine, Travis, you're off the hook…for now." Yes! Called it! I thanked him, bowed in an unnecessary fashion, and walked out the door. I found Connor, waiting for me.

"So, you did it?" He asked. I laughed.

"You better believe it, brother. I'm Travis, after all!"

**AN: There you have it! Travis does it again! Next up, **

**Connor's lying rule #5: Avoid using, "Travis did it!" as an excuse. **

**Connor POV**

"Truth or Dare, Connor." Gods, my brother is annoying. And he's the older one! But, then again, I love this game.

"Dare, but, of course." Travis smiled.

"I dare you to go in the woods, cut down a tree, and put it in the living room of the Big House." Uh, that's weird.

"Sure" I said. It sounded easy, and stupid. This will be fun. I stood up, grabbed a sword and trekked to the woods.

~~~~One kid cutting down a pine tree later…~~~~

I snorted, and admired my handiwork. A pine tree, in the Big House living room, decorated with ornaments. And to top it all off, it's August! I left the House and peered into a window just as Mr. D entered. The confused look on his face said it all.

"Why, is there a…pine tree…in our living room?" **(AN: Tell me what comedian said this line, and I'll dedicate you in a chapter!)**

I couldn't take it, I laughed. Mr. D looked out the window, and saw me.

"Cody?" Darn him.

"Hmmm?" I tried to act innocent. It was pretty hard, but I'm a Stoll.

"Can you explain…this?" Crap. I thought of what to say. The first thing that flashed in my mind was…

"Travis did it!" Not bad, not bad.

"That's impossible, Carter. Travis volunteered to wash dishes. He's been in the back room the whole time. Five days of double chores for you!" _Travis_. I'm gonna punch him into next week.

**AN: Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Tell me! Also, please include your favorite rules from chapter one, and I'll dedicate a chapter to you! I'll also dedicate a chapter to you if you tell me what comedian said the line about the "Pine tree in the living room" (Hint: Bacon!)**


End file.
